L'Œil du Loup
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Petit recueil de fics sur Victor Blade et tous ceux qui ont une place dans sa vie. L'iris d'ambre du Loup d'Inazuma marque bien des gens.
1. Le Club des Yeux Triangulaires

**« L'Œil du Loup » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :** « L'Œil du Loup »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Humor, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _Petit recueil de fics sur Victor Blade __et tous ceux qui ont une place dans sa vie. L'iris d'ambre du Loup d'Inazuma marque bien des gens. _

Personnage principal : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Personnages secondaires : Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Vladimir Blade (Yuuchi Tsurugi), Bailong (Hakuryuu)

Pairing du chapitre : **Léger Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Bailong (Hakuryuu)**

Note : Alternate Universe, prenant place à la fin de _La Légende du Dragon Blanc _**《白龍傳》**.

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteur : Bon, je sais qu'Inazuma Go ne fait pas beaucoup d'adeptes, mais tant pis j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur des persos que j'aime bien. (Pauvre Sol, je t'ai abandonné...) Un couple assez rare mais que j'aime bien. (Chère Ygrec, je ne t'oublie pas, je bosse à fond sur ton KdFd... mon ancien de titre de REG est en train de disparaître, lol)**_

* * *

**~…~**

**Premier Loup d'Inazuma : Œil Triangulaire**

**~…~**

* * *

« Tu devrais t'inscrire au club des yeux triangulaires. »

« …pardon ?! »

D'un air perplexe, Victor Blade pinça le bec de son saxophone – manquant de se mordre la langue par la même occasion. Bailong – alias Dragon Blanc, chanteur vedette du groupe _Unlimited Shining_ – avait occasionnellement des idées… bizarres. C'était un excellent artiste doublé d'un danseur hors pair, mais occasionnellement, sa tête un peu trop enflée produisait des réflexions assez tirées par les cheveux.

« Mais oui, le club des yeux triangulaires. Le club spécial d'Inazuma, où tous ceux possédant des yeux de lynx ou de loup charment les gens à des milliers de kilomètres. »

« Et… puis-je savoir d'où ce club sort, et si même il existe ? »

Le chanteur le regarda comme s'il avait dit une ânerie.

« On pourrait aussi y inscrire Daystar, le cornemuseux… Sharp, le Grand Ministre… Stonewall, son Ombre… et qui sais-je encore. La plupart de ces personnes font partie ou ont fait partie des méchants à un moment donné. Les mecs qui ont les yeux triangulaires, ils ont quelque chose de spécial. »

« Si je suis ton raisonnement, tu n'en fais pas partie. »

Le Dragon Blanc montra presque les crocs d'irritation – manquant de froisser la partition sur laquelle il composait.

« Ne _me_ cherche pas, Victor Blade. »

« Je ne fais que suivre ton raisonnement. Et en quoi posséder des yeux triangulaires, comme tu dis, donne un caractère spécial à une personne ? »

En dépit de leurs incessantes chamailleries, ils avaient toujours eu un lien très fort. Et Bailong s'était beaucoup adouci, depuis cette terrible aventure qui l'avait poussé aux portes de l'extrême. La Légende du Dragon Blanc. Le _Bailong Zhuan _白龍傳. Quelle aberration. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple livre cachait une réalité politico-scientifique aussi cruelle que déplacée ? Victor lui-même avait failli y laisser son identité – lié au chanteur comme il l'était. Heureusement, ils s'en étaient sortis tous deux : et pouvaient de nouveau jouer ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

« Arrête d'ergoter, _Totor_. Ah, vous, les Masters de psychologie, vous passez votre temps à tout analyser ! Pfff. »

Néanmoins Bailong gardait sa fierté et sa confiance légendaires, et c'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas été lui-même s'il n'avait pas été aussi… _lui_. Les dents du saxophoniste pincèrent le bec de son instrument à cette pensée, alors que les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussaient en une expression amusée.

« Arrête de sourire. »

« Je ne souris pas, je mouille l'anche de mon sax. »

Le chanteur renifla de dérision à peine dissimulée.

« Mais bien sûr. Tu vas me faire croire que tu fais ça avec les dents. »

« … …Bailong, c'est l'heure. »

Un sourire gonfla le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Ok. »

La foule les attendait. Le spectacle allait commencer. En dépit de leurs différences certaines, les gens adoraient leur duo : difficile de dire si c'était à cause de leur talent indéniable, ou de leur _indéniable_ _charme_ à tous les deux (à moins que ce ne fût une combinaison de ces deux faits). _Unlimited Shining_, le groupe solo de Bailong à l'origine, s'était étoffé du ténébreux saxophoniste avec succès, et depuis lors, ils écumaient les salles de concert devant des fans toujours plus demandeurs.

« Prêt, Victor ? »

« Comme toujours. »

Mais c'était un Bailong calme, et un Victor serein, qui allaient au devant de leur succès. Impériaux talents jadis solitaires, ils étaient devenus les Empereurs de la scène qui emmenaient les spectateurs au plus profond de la nuit. Le duo d'artistes le plus apprécié d'Inazuma – et du monde, peut-être.

« Allons-y. »

La fine épaule du Loup d'Inazuma effleura brièvement la longue chevelure d'aube et d'argent – comme pour lui rappeler sa présence. A côté de lui, le Dragon Blanc sourit.

Le spectacle allait commencer.

* * *

**Victor : ... ... ...je t'avais dit de me laisser en paix, auteure débile. **

**Ananda : Désolée, Victor, mais j'ai regardé Galaxy et...**

**Victor : TU AS REGARDE GALAXY ?! TOI ?!**

**Ananda : OUI, J'AI REGARDE GALAXY ! LA SAISON ON A VIRE TOUS LES MEILLEURS (sauf toi) POUR METTRE INCOGNITO A LA PLACE ! **

**Victor : ...**

**Bailong : C'est une HONTE. Dire qu'on a osé ne PAS me sélectionner pour Inazuma Japon... **

**Ananda : Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, Bailong. Il n'y a pas non plus Sol Daystar, Njord Snio, Goldie Lemmon et tout et tout. J'ai failli pleurer. **

**Victor : Et il a fallu, que MOI, j'y reste. Et surtout, que tu te souviennes de moi, auteure débile. **

**Ananda : Plains-toi, je t'ai mis avec Baba pour ce chapitre. **

**Victor : C'est aussi le problème que je soulève ! **

**Bailong : Rooh, Victor, zen. Prends une bière, tu joueras mieux du sax. **


	2. Œil pour œil, cheveu pour cheveu

**« L'Œil du Loup » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :** « L'Œil du Loup »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Humor, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _Petit recueil de fics sur Victor Blade__et tous ceux qui ont une place dans sa vie. L'iris d'ambre du Loup d'Inazuma marque bien des gens. _

Personnage principal : **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Personnages secondaires : Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Vladimir Blade (Yuuchi Tsurugi), Bailong (Hakuryuu)

Pairings du chapitre : Très léger** Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) **et** Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi) x Bailong (Hakuryuu)**

Note : Alternate Universe, prenant place à la fin de _La Légende du Dragon Blanc_**《白龍傳》**.

* * *

**~…~**

**Deuxième Loup d'Inazuma : Œil pour œil, cheveu pour cheveu**

**~…~**

* * *

Victor Blade détestait beaucoup de choses.

La lâcheté, la faiblesse, l'abus de pouvoir, les éclairs au chocolat. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il supportait encore moins.

Aller chez le coiffeur.

* * *

_**Club des Yeux Triangulaires **_

_Inscription sur entretien._

_Pré-requis indispensable : posséder des yeux triangulaires._

Vraiment, les gens mettaient n'importe quoi, comme annonce. _Club des Yeux Triangulaires_. Et puis quoi encore. Et pourquoi pas, pendant qu'on y est… _Club des Coiffures Improbables_. Tiens. Il pourrait même en être le président, vu son métier. Mais le pire, c'est que ça faisait un tabac. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander comment s'y abonner : surtout, bizarrement, depuis qu'un musicien d'un groupe célèbre avait été élu Emblème du Club.

'_Rejoignez le Club des Yeux Triangulaires et sa Ténébreuse Mascotte, le grand Spadassin Héroïque !'_

Pas moyen d'enlever l'affiche, elle lui attirait du monde… mais, attention, pas de méprise, hein. _Le_ coiffeur aimait son métier. Réellement. Il lui permettait de voir toutes sortes de personnes, de donner un style propre à chacun, d'être utile aux autres. C'était juste que, de temps à autre, il rencontrait des clients vraiment bizarres.

_Tiling tiling ! _

**« Hé, Baba ! Tu veux passer au magasin de vêtements qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? Ils font de supers costumes ! Ça serait pas mal, pour ton mariage. »**

**« Qui t'a parlé de me marier ?! Et puis, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on pourrait croiser de mes fans et ça ruinerait ma réputation ! » **

Croiser de tes fans ? Ruiner ta réputation ? Bah bravo, l'égo.

**« D'accord, Baba. ****Tu préfères une cravate ou un nœud papillon ? » **

**« Goldie ! »**

_Le_ coiffeur s'était toujours fait la réflexion que ce n'était pas chez lui que _Baba_ avait besoin d'aller, mais chez le chirurgien : histoire de lui opérer les chevilles, qui, manifestement, avaient un volume inquiétant.

**« C'est vous le patron ? »**

Des yeux chocolat, une taille parfaitement musclée et un sourire à faire fondre le diable en personne. Ok, il avait peut-être besoin d'une opération de dégonflement des chevilles, mais fallait reconnaître que c'était un beau gosse. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pas donné, pour avoir cette classe…

**« Je veux une coupe dégradée sur l'avant, arrondie sur le côté, hérissée sur le haut et lisse sur l'arrière. Et ne ratez pas la coloration bicolore neige sur l'avant, crème bleutée sur l'arrière – et **_**seulement**_** à partir de la troisième mèche derrière les oreilles. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, deux de mes fans ont pleuré sur la lettre qu'ils m'ont écrite et j'ai eu les mains trempées en la classant. »**

Dégradée sur l'avant, arrondie sur le côté, hér-… et puis quoi, encore ?! Le coiffeur aurait bien répliqué vertement ('_Et ta sœur, elle a aussi le même problème aux chevilles que toi ?!_'), mais il avait entendu un truc, comme quoi Tête de Pastèque (oh le surnom bien trouvé !) était un chanteur et danseur renommé, en passe de devenir The Artist Number One, qu'il portait un nom chinois bizarre (Ma… Ma-jong ?) et que ses fans (hum !) adoraient sa caboche surdimensionnée. Et puis, hein, il payait bien.

Mais il y avait pire. Le mercredi, après chaque match amical de foot à l'Université Raimon…

_Tiling tiling ! _

**« Bonjour, monsieur ! »**

Oh non, pas lui. Tourbillon Ambulant (comme _le_ coiffeur n'arrivait jamais à retenir le nom de ses clients, il leur avait donné ses propres petits surnoms, et croyez-moi, celui-là, il était encore plus approprié que Tête de Pastèque). Tourbillon Ambulant était le cauchemar du professionnel qu'il était. Une hérésie capillaire. Un affront chevelu. Un suicide effilé. Ce n'était pas que le garçon était méchant. Au contraire, il était très gentil (un peu chiant à toujours parler de foot quand même). Simplement…

**« Mon garçon, je t'avais dit d'appliquer le gel fixant sur tes cheveux. Tu as oublié de le faire ? »**

**« Ah, ça ? J'ai essayé, mais rien n'y fait. Vous pensez que c'est génétique, les tourbillons capillaires ? » **

Les tourbillons revenaient _toujours_. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, ou qu'il brûle, les tourbillons _refusaient_ de partir. Le coiffeur – diplômé de la plus grande école de coiffure qui soit – avait TOUT essayé. L'eau, le gel, la colle, la patafix, le venin de crapaud (et même l'acide sulfurique, car, quitte à enfreindre la loi, autant recourir aux méthodes extrêmes), mais rien à faire. Il avait même tenté de les _couper_, mais ils s'étaient reformés trois jours plus tard. Depuis, il se contentait de pleurer en silence, en espérant que le sel de ses larmes aient un effet sur les tourbillons capillaires…

_Tiling tiling ! _

**« Gaby, je n'aime pas venir ici. Mes terminaisons capillaires nerveuses sont très sensibles et… »**

**« Tu as un récital. Et c'est le meilleur coiffeur d'Inazuma. Le seul à parfaitement réussir ma coloration. »**

**« Tu veux dire que c'est le **_**seul**_**, oui… »**

Et merde. Saule Pleureur. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait rien dire, car c'était un très bon client (un milliardaire, issu d'une famille puissante, non ?). Et puis, lui, au moins, il restait raisonnable dans sa requête. Un dégradé mi-long à hauteur des épaules. Ça, d'accord. Pourtant, la coupe était plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait, car sous l'apparente simplicité des longues vagues ondulées brunes, le gamin avait la manie de chialer à chaque fois qu'il essayait de démêler les cheveux (lesquels, quand même, étaient vraiment très beaux, hein).

Chochotte, va.

_Tiling tiling ! _

**« Yo, salut. Ça boume ? » **

Et ça continuait. Mais quelle journée ! Après Tête de Pastèque, Tourbillon Ambulant et Saule Pleureur, voilà que Tête de Carotte s'y mettait. Une fois de plus, le coiffeur n'avait rien à lui reprocher, question caractère (le petit était poli, vif et souriant), mais, question coiffure…

**« Allez, je vous comprends. Nous, à Inazuma, on a tous des coupes de cheveux bizarres. Mais au moins, la mienne met un peu de soleil dans votre vie, hum ? »**

Du soleil dans sa vie ? Du _soleil_ dans sa vie ? On aurait dit une botte de carottes, oui ! Si l'irréductible coupe de Tourbillon Ambulant résistait vaillamment à l'envahisseur, celle de Tête de Carotte était tellement _compacte_, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à glisser son peigne _dans_ les carottes de ses cheveux. Et la couleur n'arrangeait pas la comparaison.

_Tiling tiling ! _

**« Hello hello ! Vous allez bien ? »**

Et maintenant, la version miniature de Pokémon. Un 'grand' (mais pas en taille) ami de Tourbillon Ambulant, comme par hasard. Manifestement, avoir des cheveux étranges constituait un facteur d'amitié crucial…

**« Dites, j'aurais besoin d'un conseil… voilà, il y a une fille que j'aime beaucoup, qui est la meilleure amie de mon meilleur ami, et… » **

Oui, les oreilles _de cheveux_ remuaient, se baissaient, faisaient neuf heures quinze ou midi moins le quart : bref, _changeaient_ d'inclinaison selon l'humeur du petit.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez me conseiller, comme coupe ? »**

Commence par ne pas te prendre pour Pikachu, ça sera un bon début. A moins que ta dulcinée soit fan de Pokémon, mais ici c'est pas l'Inazuma Expo. Et, purée, _arrête_ de remuer tes orei-… tes cheveux !

_Tiling tiling ! _

**« Capitaine, tu devrais enlever ton bandeau, pour entrer ici… sinon, quel intérêt ? »**

**« Mais, c'est l'héritage de mon grand-père ! Si je ne le garde pas, c'est comme le trahir ! Et toi, pourquoi t'as besoin de venir ici ? »**

Le coiffeur allait criser. Même les plus âgés s'y mettaient. Anciens de l'Université Raimon, tu parles.

**« J'ai besoin d'un puissant gel fixant. Le prochain match d'Inazuma Légende est pour bientôt. Et puis Jude voudrait que nous lui disions si ce coiffeur est bien, car il en a assez de s'occuper tout seul de ses cheveux… »**

Assez… assez… ASSEZ !

_Tiling tiling ! _

La cloche tinta une énième fois – sacrant le Boss Suprême du Club des Cheveux Chiants, apparu dans sa vie pour y mettre un terme.

« Bonjou-… »

En voyant la sombre lame de cheveux se dresser impitoyablement vers le ciel (merde, la loi de la gravité, c'est pas valable que pour les chiens !), telle l'arme d'un Spadassin Héroïque, _le_ coiffeur faillit s'évanouir.

* * *

Victor Blade détestait beaucoup de choses.

La lâcheté, la faiblesse, l'abus de pouvoir, les éclairs au chocolat… et aller chez le coiffeur.

Mais surtout, il détestait les gens malpolis.

**« Bonjou-… »**

**« SORTEZ DE LA ! »**

**Un déluge de ciseaux le catapulta dehors.**

**« Vous, je vous vois venir, avec votre Tour de Pise sur la tête ! Non, je n'accepte PLUS les extravagances de mes clients ! Vous pourrez dire à votre prochain coiffeur – car ce ne sera pas moi, de toute évidence – que, NON, je ne reçois PLUS les étudiants de l'Université Raimon ! Être le saxophoniste d'**_**Unlimited Seeds**_** ne vous autorise pas à martyriser de pauvres et honnêtes citoyens comme moi ! Alors, DEHORS ! »**

Le saxophoniste en question n'avait pas compris grand-chose, à part qu'il s'était fait jeter avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot (et en plus, un mot poli, qu'il utilisait rarement). Fort mécontent de cette situation, il s'était tourné vers son unique confident.

« Vlad. »

« Oui ? »

« Rappelle-moi une chose. »

« Laquelle, petit frère ? »

Le confident en question, en dépit de l'affront essuyé, semblait (ô crime !) légèrement amusé. Victor se faisait la réflexion que son frère avait dû aller au salon de coiffure avant lui, et remplir la liste noire de ce grossier individu.

« De ne plus jamais retourner chez le coiffeur. »

« Oh, ce serait dommage ! Tes fangirls adorent ta coupe de cheveux, tu sais ? »

« Je m'en fiche de ces groupies. »

« Elles ne sont pas les seules. Arion, l'autre jour, m'a confié qu'il la trouvait très belle. Tu aurais dû l'entendre, c'était trop mignon ! »

Arion… Arion trouvait sa coupe très belle ? Il… c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Vlad ?!

« Et je suis sûr que Bailong aime bien aussi, même s'il ne le dit pas. Il achète toujours le dernier numéro de _Lui_ pour voir son profil en couverture, mais il te regarde aussi, tu sais. »

Et Bailong le regardait sur le magazine ?! Victor glissa un œil vers le coiffeur, qui, devant l'établissement, fulminait toujours.

Bon, allez, un petit effort…

* * *

**Victor, _œil féroce de Loup_ : Ananda Teenorag. **

**Ananda : Oui, Victor ? **

**Victor : Il est temps de mettre quelque chose au point. /_Œil féroce de Loup fois deux_/**

**Ananda : Quoi donc ? La date de ma mort après ce chapitre ?**

**Victor : Non, ça, c'était déjà prévu ce soir. Ce sur quoi je veux revenir, et SOYONS CLAIRS... **

**Ananda : Oui ? **

**Victor : JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE POUR RÉUSSIR MA COIFFURE ! **

**Ananda : ...**

**Victor : ET CERTAINEMENT PAS D'UN COIFFEUR MINABLE QUI, EN PLUS DE ME JETER, INSULTE ARION !**

**Ananda : ...**

**Bailong, _acide_ : Remarquez qu'il ne m'a même pas mentionné dans la liste des personnes insultées. C'est beau, l'amour. (Tout pour son petit Sherwind ! -_-)**

**Riccardo : Console-toi, Dragon Blanc. Au moins il a pensé à toi au moment de refaire sa coiffure. Moi, je suis complètement inexistant, depuis qu'Ananda écrit sur moi...**

**Arion : Sérieux, Victor, tu arrives à faire ta coiffure tout seul ? Wouah, c'est impressionnant ! **

**Victor, _se rengorgeant_ : Naturellement. **

**Riccardo : En même temps, Arion, tu es toi-même mal placé pour l'admirer. La tienne, est... !**

**Arion : Moi ? C'est génétique. Rien à faire, les tourbillons reviennent tout seuls quoique je fasse. Victor a beaucoup plus de mérite que moi ! **

**Victor, _fier_ : ...humph. **

**Vlad, _sourire amusé_ : N'importe quoi. C'est MOI qui dois le coiffer, la dernière fois qu'il a tenté de le faire tout seul, le peigne est resté planté dans les cheveux, et il a piqué une crise de nerf toute la soirée. **

**Tous : ...**

**Bailong : Ha ha ha... (in your face, Totor !)**


End file.
